


Shallance is Sexy

by LokiFanSlashFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Master Shiro, Mistress Allura, Multi, NSFW, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Short, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: Lance having nsfw time with Shiro and Allura. Lance enjoys the attention from his Master and Mistress.





	Shallance is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr @kinransfandoms in response to a post by @shir-oh-no.

Lance moans as his body rocks forward. A thick cock is slowly rocking in and out of him as his mouth is occupied with sucking and licking the beautiful pussy in front of him. He is on his hands and knees with his arms hooked under his Mistresses thighs for support.

Her juices are sweet and salty as he licks deeply into her. The blue eyed male loves the taste and feel. His nose rubs her swollen clit every time he licks upwards. His Master suddenly gives a hard and fast inward thrust which forces his face tightly against his Mistress. Her juices coat his cheeks.

Lance starts mewling as his Master stays seated deep inside him and begins grinding. The hard phallus is pressing against his prostate and causing him to tremble from the pleasure being given to him. His own cock is dripping precum onto the sheets below them.

He feels the long thin fingers of his Mistress grip his hair tightly moments before she starts grinding his face against her cunt in an imitation of his Master's movements. Lance does his best to keep up, but is confident that his lovers would tell him if they needed something more.

The blue paladin starts swallowing moments later as his Mistress grinds against him more firmly as she orgasms. He drinks down as much of her juices as he can, though knows his face will be shiny with what he misses. He is suddenly jerked up by his hair and his eyes lock with blue/pink eyes moments before he is pulled into a deep and commanding kiss.

The new position arches his spine and allows the cock to slip deeper inside him which causes him to start cumming. His whimpers are swallowed by the kiss. His passage spasms which prompts his Master to slam into him several more times before stilling and flooding him with seed. They all relax for several moments before his boyfriend gently slips from him and leaves the bed.

The older male returns shortly with a wet cloth and gently cleans Lance and then Allura. Lance turns his head and smiles at Shiro, pupils blown wide. "Thank you Master Shiro and Mistress Allura."

Shiro chuckels and kisses him sweetly before chucking the cloth into the designated bin. The triad then move so Allura and Shiro are to either side of Lance as they cuddle.

"Next time I'll shape shift and you'll have two phallus' inside you Lance," Allura promises placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Lance blushes as Shiro chuckels. He might not have ever expected to be loved by two people who also love eachother, but he would not change it for anything.


End file.
